<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's not water(bending) | Kinkvember Day 14: Cum Play/Gangbang by I_am_a_friendly_cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562069">That's not water(bending) | Kinkvember Day 14: Cum Play/Gangbang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat'>I_am_a_friendly_cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink...vember? 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avatar, Cum Play, Day 14, Gangbang, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot, bukkae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_friendly_cat/pseuds/I_am_a_friendly_cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara has some fun with Sokka Zuko and Aang.<br/>This one jumps straaaaaaight in cause I was lazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Sokka (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink...vember? 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's not water(bending) | Kinkvember Day 14: Cum Play/Gangbang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara lay on her back on the soft ground, feeling hands groping all around her body. Sokka, Aang and Zuko stood around her, all naked. Fingers slipped into her mouth and she moaned and sucked eagerly on them as more palms went exploring her body, gripping and pulling at her boobs and thighs and ass, as she felt the boys stimulating all her most sensitive spots. She lay mostly still, letting them use her as they wanted, using their hands and fingers and mouths and eventually, she felt she felt something thicker than a finger on her face and eagerly opened her mouth up for Zuko's cock to slip inside.</p><p>The boy's continued groping her body, as she sucked eagerly on Zuko's full length, letting it hit the back of her mouth, and eventually felt something poking between her legs and looked down to see her brother sliding his dick into her tight cunt, and she moaned and tensed. Aang was licking and lightly biting her boobs, and she gasped as he bit down sharply on her nipple. Zuko pulled on her hair, and she groaned at the pain, smiling. They moved together like that, all the boys fucking Katara hard, until Zuko finally gasped and shot into her mouth, before pulling out and spraying another load onto her face and hair. Sokka shot into her pussy soon after and she squirmed at feeling her brother's cum leaking out of her, and the boys moved round.</p><p>They took turns using her for the next few hours, Sokka sliding into her virgin ass as Aang pounded his cock down her throat, fucking and using her however they wanted, and Katara loved it. They all shot a lot of cum over her, in her holes and on her breasts and face, and Katara's hair was sticky with the white liquid, but she lapped up as much as she could, not caring who's it was as she ate it and felt it sticky on her throat. </p><p>Eventually all the boys tired out, Aang finishing in her cunt for the last time and leaning back, panting as Sokka pulled his fist out of her ass and jerked onto her thigh, and the group cuddled closer, sweaty and sticky, and fell asleep on the earthy ground.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>